


TF:Balthazar

by Deus_Queen



Category: Supernatural, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Balthazar (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Balthazar catches Overlord's attention, Balthazar knows that the whole IDW is a comic, Canon dialogues can change, Character Death, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Other, Possible Character Death, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), excuse my english
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Balthazar finishes reading TF: TMTE / Lost Light. There are many things that he does not like, so he decides to enter the IDW universe and change things in his own way.





	1. Fila

 

Balthazar in his most brilliant times, was an exceptional angel, then Dad left and chaos reigned in heaven. So he took his things, launched a lie and decided to do what no angel did, live his free will. Since then, he did everything he wanted in the world. From having sex with mortals, to invading fictional universes when he did not like something.

Like now

Balthazar was in the line of innumerable giant mechanical beings (According to human standards) on a planet far from the earth. His body now adopted a form similar to these mech to go unnoticed; He was as tall as Rodimus, slender as Drift, white, red and yellow. He liked how it looked, it was a body they would call Seeker, with two pairs of wings that resembled those of a Fairy? Yes, it was. His optics were yellow and his face was as beautiful as Senator Shockwave's, he also decided to create a humble record. Balthazar congratulated himself for creating such a beautiful costume, no one would suspect him. Of course, Balthazar could just push or move with his mind and solve many of his disagreements in these comics, but decided to live with his favorite characters a bit.

So here he was, behind an orange mech, which he recognized as Rung.

"...We were at war for four million years.How have you managed to hold onto this stuffer."

""I guess .I have knack for keeping out of harm's"

Balthazar knew what would happen at this moment. This part did not bother him, but something in this orange mech gave him ... Penalty? His arm would go flying to tempt fate. So he sighed in his mind --- err Processor? It still was not used to being a giant machine that thinks for itself.

"Watch out!"

When he heard the sound of engines approaching, Balthazar ran to Rung and managed to save him from a painful shock.

Whirl and Cyclonus continue their pursuit without harming anyone.

Then something strange happens, Balthazar feels a flutter in his being. Or spark? It's something like a ... Recognition? Balthazar is confused at that moment. Note that Rung also feels it, because his expression is also confused, as if he did not understand what was happening. Why did his spark react like that? Balthazar supposed that this was because Rung was Primus, and well, he was a god. He could have an energy similar to the Angels, so his being simply recognized him as a brother.

"Primus! Definitely, those will not enter this ship" said a hoarse voice. " They are fine?"

Balthazar reacted first. He stood up, and noticed that Red Alert seemed half anguished, half, because he was not sure that the unstable Autobot cared about Rung. Other mech in the row also watched them.

"Yes," Balthazar replied in a calm, soft voice. "And you?" He asked looking at the orange mech, he was still stunned on the ground.

"Oh, yes," said Rung, standing up. Balthazar bent down to pick up the box with the models of orange mech ships and deliver it "Thank you," he said kindly.

Balthazar smiled at him. Red Alert was still looking at the mech standing in front of him, he was very handsome, he looked like a mech taken from someone's wet dreams. He had a pair of strange wings, normally the seekers had high and straight wings, they could not move, but they came down and got up when he spoke, they seemed to move in synchronicity with their expressions, it was very strange but above all, cute. In addition he was calm and pleasant, that extravagant mech ...

Red Alert decided to put all his attention on the mech of pretty wings.

"Rung, you can enter"

The orange mech was still watching Balthazar, as if searching for an answer in the mech's smile. So when he was named, he did not have much encouragement to get away.

"Thanks for saving me err ..."

"Balthazar" He thought it would not be necessary to use a pseudonym. This universe did not even have Angels, so it was good to keep his name, thank you.

"Baltha-zar ...?" The orange mech tasted his name, it sounded so strange. He never heard a name like that, and his pronunciation was ... Innovative? "I'm Rung," the mech said with a smile.

Balthazar smiled back

"Rung, you can get in" Red Alert tried to hide his impatience for rudeness.

Rung looked at his ex-patient and then at Balthazar. "I hope to meet you again," he said softly and then went off slowly.

Red Alert returned to his work "Next"

Balthazar stepped forward and continued smiling. In this world, being nice had its advantages, so I would try to be friendly without playing a joke on anyone.

"Name"

"Balthazar"

Red Alert raised an eyebrow. Very strange name, almost did not seem Cybertroniano, but still he looked for it in Autopedia. He found his name, and was surprised by that, hum ... he would search for hacking rates later. For now I would only read the history to see that there are no errors. Well, apparently this mech was a librarian who lived in Iacon, then joined the Autobot and was charged with protecting a neutral colony, from which, not very recently, he left to return to Cybertron upon learning that the war ended.

"Why did you decide to address?" The red mech asked.

"I want an adventure, that's all," said Balthazar.

Red Alert stared at him, the mech did not seem like a danger, but the most deadly danger always disguised itself as something harmless, but without proof, he could not do anything.

"You may come in"

 

* * *

 

This place was very spacious, dirty and smelled strange. Balthazar walked through the corridors in an exploration signal. Thinking about everything I had to do to change the course of history and how this would affect everything. It would be a domino that will not know if it's for good or bad, but what does it matter? He would only make sure that the things that bothered him did not happen. The angel kept walking, thinking about who to approach and the future dangers that the Lost Light would suffer. He smiled to remember Whirl, he liked that mech, he has that suicidal and crazy air that he loved, he also considered adding the circle of friends to Drift, he liked that ex-con, he was wise and he was a swordsman who made a nod to the Japanese culture. He also thought of Tailgate and Cyclonus, he loved them both, as did Rewind and Chromedome. He wrinkled his face remembering Rodimus, that mech seemed very ... ugh, unpleasant. He would love to make his life impossible now that he is here. He also thought of the First Aid doctor, that mech was a fun fanboy.

There were still ten minutes to take off. So he decided to move away from the area that would make many Autobot fly into space. I would not avoid that event, it was important to meet Skids, also for Cyclonus to board correctly. He noticed that he attracted the looks of many mech every time he passed by. Balthazar knew that his disguise was too attractive and that caught his attention. Surely many mech wanted to meet him. Balthazar paid no attention to them, nor was he bothered to attract the attention of a mech, he knew that these metallic beings had no gender despite using the "She and the", Like the angels.

The angel thought about the message that was sent from the past. Or future? However, if they listened to it, they would avoid many things and the course of history would change. Ugh, they would not trust Brainstorm, they would not know about the other Lost Light, they would not let the Skids get caught. It did not matter, Balthazar would not let anything happen to the Theorist.

There was a great shake, and Balthazar knew that it happened, many Autobot now fell into space. The angel gave him everything after that, they would make a stop and there would only be a few presentations. Balthazar tried to blink. Hell, I forgot the Sparkeater. The little monster would only swallow sparks on the ship, of insignificant characters. He also did not care about that. What should he do in the meantime? Hummm Oh! There was a surprise in the basement, or rather, someone in the basement ...


	2. La celda

Balthazar went down stairs where it showed a smaller and darker place than the previous one. It had been about thirty minutes since he started looking for the basement and he guessed that at this time, Rodimus and the other crew members would already be in search of the other Cybertronians. The Sparkeater would appear much later, but still he was in a hurry to find the real monster. The Lost Light was very immense, he thought that finding something as big as a treacherous genocide would be easy. Fortunately, until now, no one had met him. He was glad, he did not want to deal with anyone, except maybe Rung. Finally he reached a part where there was a very dirty door, he supposed that this would take him closer to the monster.

The door was a thicker than normal, it also showed security in a code next door, no one could pass without the password. Balthazar snorted and snapped his fingers, and a handle appeared, just opening it like any door on earth.

When he put his hand to the handle, he stopped, something told him that what he was looking for lay on the other side of the door. That he only had to open and meet face to face with the damn one. Then he proceeded, and turned the handle. Destroying the temporary dilatation field that surrounded the entire cell. A slight heat appeared in the environment, this place was very dark and only a light illuminated the place; a red light that showed his enormous prisoner, the monster of the Lost Light, no-

Overlord

The Decepticon's head rose to see his visitor. His expression was boring, without the courage to know who he was

"You're going to kill me?" He asked the blue mech.

Unless someone wanted to get him out of his misery.

"No" Balthazar replied "Honey, this place is disgusting" he said laughing and analyzing more closely to see the huge mech imprisoned.

Overlord just looked down, if he was not going to kill him, then the mech did not matter.

"Maybe the idea of killing you like it a lot. But what do you think of my idea?" His smile appeared, a sincere smile and without cunning "Do you want to have a friend?"

Overlord listened intently, but ignored it. This mech was stupid, he did not understand how such a stupid guard dared to enter his cell. Friend? Please, Overlord I never need one, let alone interested one.

"Do you apply the law of ice?" He said funny "That's cruel, and that I wanted to be your friend" Balthazar was still joking, it was more fun like that.

Overlord remained silent

Balthazar rolled his optics. This mech was supposed to be a homicidal maniac, he should be scary and talk boldly, but nevertheless he seemed as weak and boring as any angel in heaven ...

The optics of Balthazar were enlarged. His brothers, his naive brothers who had not had a reason to live after Dad disappeared, had felt so empty, existence seemed so unnecessary ...

The same thing happened to Overlord

His reason for living was snatched at the news, before the lie of the human. Balthazar stared at the lifeless optics of the genocide.

"You know, I also went through something very similar to your situation" Balthazar sat on the floor and stared at the red optics of the mech "My life revolved around a certain person that I loved, a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot. everything for him, he obeyed everything, he tried to draw his attention among many like me ... but I only ended up hurting myself, I did not realize that I became so obsessed with being perfect for him, that when he left and left me, I did not have a reason to live "He closed his optics by remembering that event, the news of his father's flight.

The Overlord optics lit up for a moment. Listening carefully. That story caught his attention, it sounded just like him, only that instead of the hate that Overlord felt for Megatron, this white mech felt love. But apparently both were equally destroyed by their own emotions focused on one person.

What idiots were

Life without these people ceased to be life at some time.

The red optics of Overlord watched the mech in front of him. He was small, not as much as a minibot, but certainly Overlord outnumbered him. Their colors combined, leaving it like a beacon in the dark in this cell. It was also a more slender chassis, defined curves, small waist, broad thighs, small legs and well defined, arms thin but from the elbows were thicker, had claws, two wings ---

The brightness in the Overlord optics went on, they were four wings; Two large high wings and two smaller ones more inclined. Besides ... Did they move? Yes, they moved when the little one spoke, they moved, Curious...

Very curious

Finally he noticed the face of the little mech. Two golden optics, small lips, white front plates and a very cute rudder. The little mech then got up and gave him a smile, a smile without fear, without malice, without falsehood. Overlord never believed that someone ever gave him a true smile, and yet someone did it ...

"I have to go darling, I was just passing through" said the smiling mech as he stood up "But do not worry, I'll come visit you regularly" with that, the mech of the singular wings turned on its heels and started to leave.

"Wait" Overlord did not scream, but it was enough to stop him "What's your name?"

The mech ran to the door and when it opened before him, he thought he would never hear his name, but he managed to hear some last words.

"I'm Balthazar"


	3. Sparkeater

The disguised angel walked animatedly in the halls of the Lost Light. His humor was cheerful and hummed a subject he heard before moving on to this reality. The body of the white mech was swinging happily down the corridor, thinking about his encounter with Overlord, it was not a bad encounter. The ex-Decepticon showed some interest in him despite not having a reason to live, that encouraged him a lot, showed his ability to manipulate others. As he moved happily, he noticed that the corridors were silent and quiet. Was the Sparkeater destroyed? The angel kept walking to find a crew member.

'Where will everyone be?' Balthazar thought. Had they already taken off again and caught the Sparkeater on the wall?

"Whirl! Whirl! Let me in! This is not funny anymore!"

The white mech stopped at the beginning of the corridor, and a mech of poor colors was observed frantically touching a door. Clearly his and Whirl's. Balthazar recognized this moment, it was when the Sparkeater would swallow the spark of that mech. In fact, it was not important to Balthazar, he was a minor minor character, it was not worth saving him. Oh wait...

"... I'm already in trouble for lying to enter the Ethics Committee!" The blue visor mech heard a few steps and clicks very close "Wait ..." he turned to look for the noise "I think I heard something"

Then he froze. The mech of yellow and white was shocked, his vocalizer failed in fear. His image reflected by the predator that was very close to him with clear intentions to kill him. His processor shouted at him to run, however, fear devoured him completely. He knew he was going to die, it was too late to scream and run, the rotten and huge beast in front of him would tear him apart before he tried to ask for help.

"Watch out!"

The body of the yellow mech was unexpectedly pulled backwards by an invisible force, and his body collided with a pair of arms that held him down. His head turned to see who these soft clawed hands belonged to, and he found himself observing a mech of similar size to him. His face was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, with a soft smile and a pair of gold optics that reflected something more intense than death.

Life

"You're good?"

The mech's processor was still trying to process what happened, so he just nodded as his body trembled. The mech's hands released him and he faced him. At that moment he remembered the great beast with tentacles that almost killed him.

"Animus, no?" Asked the mech of a very slender and bright body. "Get behind me, I will protect you"

Animus was still trembling with fear and shock, almost dying but was saved by this very handsome mech of a ... Was that a Sparkeater ?! And how was it that his body was magnetized backwards !?

Balthazar smiled confidently, it felt good to protect someone else. It made him feel superior and stronger, not that he cared about the welfare of this useless can, but that it would show him how great he was. Soon the Lost Light would recognize him as Balthazar, the legend of the Cybertronians. His ego swelled at that thought. Then his attention turned to the horrifying thing in front of him, The Sparkeater stood motionless in his place, watching him and clicking his tongue, letting out gurgles and seemed almost hypnotized. Balthazar cocked his head, and did not understand the behavior of the monster, tried to think of all the information that Rodimus and others spoke of this monster, and remembered something that managed to explain his behavior. The Sparkeater ran after the brightest spark of the ship, but it remained viendoló hypnotized.

Then the Sparkeater feels that he is the most exquisite sandwich he has ever seen.

Balthazar's smile falters. This beast was supposed to go after Rung, but apparently decided to go after him now. Balthazar would kill him with just snapping his fingers or send him flying with his telekinesis, but with Animus present, he had to act humbler and try to stop the monster by himself.

It almost made him feel like a Hunter

So from his hip he drew the handle of a sword, and aimed it at the beast. The weapon then came to life and a sheet of silver light came out. A design very similar to Windblade's. He heard a faint wail behind and the quivering voice of Animus.

"Y-you will not think to face it, n-no?"

Balthazar smiled at the Sparkeater, who began to take a few steps toward him. The angel took another step.

"Listen, Animus, back off slowly and when he attacks, run as fast as you can" Balthazar said. The beast was now approaching faster and Animus seemed to drown with his words "NOW!"

The monster lunged forward and swung its sword to cut a couple of its tentacles. He took an elegant turn to avoid the other tentacles and when he did, he saw that Animus was still there, petrified, stupid mech.

"AHH!" Balthazar let out a warrior's shout and remembered the days in which he formed a team with Castiel and Uriel, remembered the hard battles he faced against the demons and the way in which Balthazar annihilated them. A big smile appeared on his face, and he finished cutting the other two tentacles to the Sparkeater.

The monster rurred with fury at his severed limbs, now attacking with its long claws towards the sandwich in front of him. He never saw anything like it, not only did he not seem to have a spark, but that all of this great sandwich was edible. It was completely made of spark! It was the brightest and biggest spark I've ever seen!

Balthazar dropped his sword and grabbed the monster's big hand and pulled it hard, the Sparkeater was thrown forward and suddenly a blow crashed into his face. The monster screamed in pain and opened its biggest mouth to try to attract from that distance some of that delicious spark. Balthazar grunted when he saw that the mutated mech opened its mouth and tried to eat it. He turned back and kicked the monster's jaw, as he did so, he picked up his sword from the ground and jumped to finally decapitate the Sparkeater when he staggered backward. Balthazar landed gracefully on his knee with his sword on his back and all the Sparkeater's blood splashing everywhere.

Animus fell to the ground feeling that his knees could no longer keep him standing. He dropped his mouth and his optics opened in total shock. Did this mech defeat a monster like this? Did he just kill a Sparkeater? Who was this mech? What was this mech?

"Who are you?"

"I'm Balthazar"

The elegant mech stood up and put away his sword. The angel approached the corpse of the monster and knelt before it, to observe it closely. Until now it did not explode, it meant it had not hit a spark, so Balthazar could do his thing.

The mech put his hands in front of the corpse and a soft blue light came out of the palm of his servos. Other brightness corresponded to his light and the Sparkeater's chest opened to reveal two blue sparks. Balthazar was very surprised to see that the sparks now looked a lot like human souls. The angel thought if maybe he could send the sparks of the Duobot to heaven ...

"But what junk ...!?" A sudden scream almost made him let go of the sparks

Balthazar turned and saw Whirl standing in the entrance to his room. His body trembled with his blinking optics to see what was happening. The angel could not help but give the helicopter a big smile.

"Animus !? Would you mind explaining why there is a corpse of the ugliest mech that I have seen in my life? And why a mech that holds sparks is smiling at me? Why is it a smile?" Animus, Animus ! " The helicopter screamed and searched for his roommate. He found him in the background unconscious.

"But what...!?"

Balthazar heard another cry and saw other mechs appear from the corner of the corridor. Everyone in shock to see the Sparkeater's corpse, and Balthazar kneeling with sparks floating in his hands. Ultra Magnus looked confused and annoyed that he did not know what the hell happened, Trailbreaker was with his mouth open that slowly transformed into a big smile, and Red Alert seemed more in shock and incredulous. Balthazar smiled to himself, this scene would only serve to start his reputation on the ship, for better or worse he would become known, in addition he fulfilled his main objective:

Frustrate Rodimus' plan

 

* * *

 

 

The clandestine Bar Swerve was cheerful despite only fifteen mech that occupied the place. All of them talking about the same thing, the Sparkeater Insider and the Savior of the sword.

"I'm serious, I was not afraid at any time and when he attacked! He smiled! I was enjoying fighting the Sparkeater!" Animus exclaimed as he moved his hands trying to gesticulate the moment.

A group of mech were surrounding the mech who witnessed death closely. All of them interested what I should tell about the monster that invaded the Lost Light, since some had not had luck? To see him being safe in his rooms.

"Did he really cut his tentacles?" Asked a mech with his drink in his hands.

Animus nodded fiercely "That's right! He drew a sword and with it he began to fight without fear or pity! He even hit the monster and broke the jaw that ate our sparks!"

Another mech of the group looked at him with suspicion "Oh yes?" What else? Are you going to tell me that he could also control objects with his mind and saved you that way? "He asked mockingly." Please guys, it's Animus who speaks, the mech who would say Optimus Prime sings the Decepticon Anthem. "

Animus seemed upset and many of the mech laughed at him. "I'm not lying this time, Whirl was there!"

"Do not get me, I came when I took the Sparkeater sparks" he heard the voice of the Wrecker in the background.

"You see it!" Animus shouted exasperatedly. "Why do you think he's not here telling his feat himself!" It's because Ultra Magnus and the other captains are questioning him! "

"Ha! You have to be a great idiot to believe Whirl too!" The mech said and many supported him.

"And would you believe in me?"

All the mech, even those at the bar with Swerve turned to the voice. Animus opened its optics widely, the mech that saved it was in the entrance with its elegant frame and heroic air, everyone looked at it with surprise and curiosity, since, supposedly, this mech was the one who killed the Sparkeater and saved the ship. But he looked so bright and beautiful that he would not be able to handle a sword.

"You are---"

"Balthazar!" Animus shouted happily and ran to the white mech of golden optics.

The angel smiled at the mech that approached animatedly "Hi Animus, I see you're fine" he said kindly.

"Yes and all thanks to you! You saved all of us from the Sparkeater!" Exclaimed the mech excitedly. Balthazar rubbed the back of his head.

"I did not do much, I just cut it into pieces and then I decapitated the monster" He said trying to sound humble.

He felt a heavy footsteps approaching and a large mech stood in front of him. He seemed to study it and lowered his rudder to see it directly at the opticians. Balthazar stared at him and after a moment of tension, someone shouted

"Give yourself a kiss!!"

"Shut up Whirl!" Growled the big mech and then turned his gaze to Balthazar. The biggest one got up "They said you killed the Sparkeater"

Balthazar tilted his head "Yes, I did"

"And that Rodimus does not stop to smoke of the furious thing that is by his interrupted plan"

Balthazar smiled "Oh yeah, I definitely did it"

The great war frame smiled broadly "Very well done, anyone who takes out Rodimus deserves a good drink"

Everyone at the bar shouted, raising their glasses as a sign of happiness and acceptance. Balthazar was surprised by this, he did not know that in the comic other minor characters disliked Rodimus, this made him feel a deep joy and joined his cry with a big triumphant smile, he would have a lot of fun with these mech.

Animus grabbed his hand "Come please, I'll invite you all the blessings you want!" He said happily guiding him to the bar "Take it as a 'Thank you for saving me' "

Balthazar smiled and approached the bar to sit next to Animus. Swerve received him smiling.

"So you're our current hero, the one who confronted a Sparkeater and killed him, huh?" The minibot said, "That's so great, maybe one day they'll make songs to your name, can you imagine, if they mention the bar where you drank it would make me very happy" The minibot raised his hand "I'm Swerve, by the way"

The angel smiled at him "Balthazar" He said taking his hand.

"Balthazar, I never heard a name like that. Are you sure it's Cybertronian?" Swerve asked. "Or is it some kind of invented word, I think today they are very popular names"

Animus got a little impatient "Em..Swerve, please serve us two high grade"

"Oh yes, in a second!" The minibot moved away to bring the drinks.

Balthazar felt a claw on his shoulder and collided with the antenna of Whirl's head "Hey, Hey Chispita!" The cheerful helicopter said, stinking to a high degree, clearly drunk. "We meet again"

Animus rolled his eyes "Whirl, do not bother him"

"Oh, it does not bother me" Balthazar said while Whirl balanced it. He loved the company of the mech, this would be the first step to be friends.

"You already heard dwarf, here the only one that bothers you and your cowardice" mocked the helicopter.

Animus growled at him and Whirl laughed. Balthazar thought that these two shared a past and was surprised that the only one who did not intimidate and feel uncomfortable next to the helicopter is someone like Animus.

"So, how does it feel to be a celebrity like me?" Whirl asked playing with the antennas of his audio, tickled him.

"Please ..." Muttered Animus

Balthazar laughed "It feels good?" He said softly. Demons felt great, right now he was talking to his favorite characters and they became friends with him. Balthazar never felt better.

"Here they are, two of high grade with a new mix" Said Swerve placing two glasses in front of the mechs "I'll let you baptize him for saving us"

"I'll call him Whirl!" Said the helicopter

"You do not, Whirl"

Balthazar observed in the blue drink in front of him and thought of a name for this space alcohol "Ugh ..." A word passed through his mind "Uriel"

Swerve cocked his head "Uriel?" He smiled broadly "I like it! Good, two Uriel served"

Animus smiled broadly as he raised his glass. "And mine?" Whirl asked.

"You did not ask for it, Whirl"

"I did Swerve. Give me mine now!" Whirl screamed, apparently had gone to the stage of aggressive drunk at this point.

"Whoa, Whoa, Tranquil! Swerve, could you bring us a Uriel for Whirl? I pay," Balthazar said, lowering the shoulders of the green-blue mech.

Animus almost choked, "But if I pay for your drinks, I will not pay for Whirl's anymore!"

Balthazar laughed "No, I'll do it, do not worry, another day I'll pay for your drinks too"

Whirl hugged Balthazar "You start to fall well, sparks"

Swerve shrugged and went for the drink.

"Thanks Whirl, I could not do anything less for a great Wrecker like you" He said praising it "I heard you faced about forty Decepticon by yourself"

Animus sighed "Do not encourage him, Balthazar"

"Not only were there forty, there was a Phase Sixer with them!" Whirl responded by moving abruptly and hitting Balthazar with his cabin.

Animus sighed again and looked at Balthazar who now closed his optician who was hit by the cabin "What happened to Ultra Magnus and the rest?" He asked, he was curious what happened after the captains took the swordsman with them.

"They interrogated me from left to right, in the end I had to confess that it was an ...Outlier " He said feigning embarrassment. Whirl pulled him away from him and held him to stare at him.

"Really! That's unfortunate and great! What was your superpower?" He asked with his curved optics that Balthazar took as a smile. Animus moved closer to Balthazar with interest.

"Is it something related to magnetism?" He asked remembering how he was dragged back out of nowhere.

Balthazar denied "It's called Telequinesis" he moved gently away from Whirl and took a sip from his glass "I can move objects with my mind--- processor" he said smiling as his wings rose in joy.

Whirl hit her hard on the back "Great! How about a demonstration right now?"

Swerve left the Uriel on the table, but before getting into the conversation, other mech called him.

Balthazar smiled, and Whirl's glass floated all the way to the claws of the helicopter. Animus was not the only one to look at it, many mech saw it and were amazed.

"Woah, great!"

"How did you do that?"

"Can you do it again?"

"Is that the famous Telequinesis?"

"Did you really defeat the Sparkeater alone?"

"Why do your wings move?"

And so it happened all night. Many mech approached to drink something with Balthazar, chatting, making bets, competing in drinking games, meeting the minor characters and even talking with Skids, the cheerful Trailbreaker, Chromedome and his talkative interviewer: Rewind. For the first time in many millennia, Balthazar felt comfortable with the others.

 

I wished that this moment would never end


	4. Interrogación

Retrospective of the previous chapter, before arriving at the clandestine bar in Swerve.

 

  

* * *

 

  
"Okay, let's start at the beginning"

In a room almost empty and cold, it showed some well-known mechs in front of another one that was elegant and calm in a chair in the middle of the room. Rodimus, Ultra Magnus and Drift were facing the unknown, but striking, mech who had achieved a feat shortly after being in the Lost Light. The interrogation was necessary, this showed to be a talented mech, but a talented mech unknown until now. If it were a decepticon spy, then sometimes the common thing would be not to stand out, but if it stands out it will be to gain the Autobot trust with a feat. The ashes of war could still arise, they had to be careful, and if it were not a leaked enemy, then they could know more about it than Autopedia indicates.

"Designation" Ultra Magnus would handle the interrogation.

"Balthazar"

The calm mech's smile was harmless and confident. Ultra Magnus caught a sideways glance at Rodimus, the other captain was impatient.

"Are you an Autobot?"

Balthazar looked at the badge on his shoulder. "As far as I know, yes." The response was playful, but his tone was not.

"Where did you operate?"

"In the first rows of Iacon under the command of Optimus Prime"

Drift's stance did not move, but his expression had a fleeting shift from restlessness to uneasiness when Rodimus snorted with mockery.

Ultra Magnus nodded at the interrogated person and looked at the data tablet in his hands. "According to the Autopedia, you were the one in charge of protecting a neutral colony called 'Heaven.'"

Balthazar nodded. "That's right, if you do not believe me, I have the Autobot Com of some friends that would confirm what I say"

Ultra Magnus denied, that would be wasting time, it would be easy to call another Cybertronian and pose as an Autobot.

Balthazar then shifted his relaxed posture to a stiffer one, leaning forward while his calm smile seemed to diminish.

"I think we should go to the point" He observed the twitch in the eye of the huge blue mech "... Sir"

Rodimus showed a big forced smile and faced Ultra Magnus before the bigger one could do something.

"Balazar is absolutely right, I think we should go to the point once!" His tone was mocking with traces of hostility. Balthazar let go the bad pronouncement of his name.

"Rodi—

"No, no, Drift, I think I'll take over from now on," he interrupted contemptuously. Ultra Magnus growled at his attitude "So I'll say it without going around. Are you a Decepticon?"

Balthazar seemed calm at the question "No"

Rodimus snorted "Of course you would not be" Then he pointed to the Autopedia "Then you would mind explaining Why does not the most important thing appear in your biography?"

Balthazar cocked his head. "What?"

"Who owns a superpower! Who does not place an Outlier in their Autopedia? It's the first thing the Outlier put in their biographies, Tailbreaker, Mirage and Whistle it will be proof of that!" Rodimus yelled "I know you're hiding something!"

Drift wanted to intervene, but he knew that Rodimus would not hit the other Mech by more annoying and frustrated than he feels. The second prime was upset and very angry by the last event, he had devised a plan to kill the Sparkeater and had feted himself for his wit, they just had to find him, as they did very late and were spectators of an ability of our line unknown. When Ultra Magnus arrived with the news, he immediately wanted to know who ruined his glorious plan, so they reached the point where they interrogated him and Rodimus could not control himself.

"It is true..."

"Do not keep lying, I'm hiding some— wait, what did you say?"

Balthazar put a hand on his chest "The reason why I omitted my superpower in Autopedia was because of ... shame"

Both Drift and Rodimus were confused before their words, if they know how to react. Ultra Magnus picked up his datapad, Drift was sure he was looking for some documents for Balthazar to start filling up.

"Shame?" Asked Drift, it was enough silence.

"Yes, you will remember the time when the Senate would tear off your face, hands and everything that you did to yourself." Well, that time was not good for the Outlier, it was not good for anyone, I suppose that time left a memory in my mind. , where every day he feared to die if someone told a person of the government "Balthazar commented with a very good tone of feigned softness and almost sadness.

Drift could not help speaking "But Senator Shockw's Jhiaxian Academy of Advanced Technology—"

"No, there was no place for me there, and that Academy did not last long, did it?" Balthazar wanted to taste the poison on his lips, but his tone was sad.

Rodimus began to organize his ideas, well, maybe he has exaggerated things, it was not the first time someone fucked one of his plans, also it was notice that this mech only wanted to help the crew of a monster. He sighed internally, he should first think before acting, he hated when Ultra Magnus was right.

Of course, I would not apologize

"Emm ... I think we understand" Rodimus stumbled on his nervous words "Well, I appreciate that you shared this experience of your past with us, however ..." He almost felt the look on Ultra Magnus, warning him not to spoil something. "I think you should not hide your superpower with us any longer, we're not in the Senate era anymore so you can be free to use it on this ship"

Ultra Magnus coughed

"... Prudently" Rodimus growled "It is also forbidden to deceive the captains, do not forget that" his menacing tone was softer. "We will still keep an eye on you"

Balthazar nodded and then got up. The captains opened the way and the thin mech went without any problem.

Balthazar's smile increased, well, letting go of a silly lie, he could get the others off, and he could see and feel Rodimus's remorse of his inner dealings with him. Balthazar's wings flapped in joy. Of course he should be careful from now on, he had to keep a line between highlighting and not raising suspicions, the Cybertronians were not stupid, except Riptide, so they could discover it at some point. Well, already launched a story and excuse for which to use one of its powers freely. Now he should only rejoice in the delight of his heroic act! Where to start? The clandestine bar in Swerve was a good place to receive compliments and looks of amazement!

**Author's Note:**

> You like me? Just say it and there will be more!


End file.
